1H-Benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones substituted in the 2-position by a (substituted-piperazinyl)alkyl group are disclosed as possessing antidepressant and anti-inflammatory activity in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,397 and 3,940,398 of Wade et al. Other 2-substituted 1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones possessing antidepressant and anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed by Wade et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,227 and 3,947,452.
Various naphthalimide compounds have also been developed for use as dyes and optical brightening agents. Kimura et al., for example, at Chem. Abst., Vol. 62, 11950c, disclose N-[2-piperidinoethyl]-4-methoxy-1,8-naphthalimide (i.e. 6-methoxy-2-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethyl]-1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-dione under the current Chem. Abst. nomenclature) as an optical brightening agent. Noguchi et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,947 disclose 2-[2-(2 or 4-pyridyl)ethyl[-1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones as fluorescent whitening agents.
Schenker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,208 disclose that 1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones having a (1-substituted-4-piperidinyl) group in the 2-position possess anesthetic properties. Imides having a nitroimidazolyethyl group as an N-substituent and possessing anti-bacterial and anti-protozoal activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,836 and 3,770,763 to Cusic et al. Certain imido dicarboxylic acid imides possessing various pharmacological properties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,495 to Frankus et al.